Don't Let Me Go
by bella book worm
Summary: Bella is invisible. Until Edward Masen, school player, notices her. But she doesn't know that Edward bet his friends he can get her to sleep with him in 1 month. What happens when Edward falls for her? What happens when she finds out that she was a bet?AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the second fanfic I have tried, so I hope it goes well. If I get 5 reviews at least then I'll update. So it you don't like it or thinks it sucks, please tell me so I don't make a fool out of myself by continuing. R&R!!!!!!**

**P.S.- Forks High is way bigger and so is the town. Total high school population: 800. And, Bella can dance but is clumsy off the dance floor.**

**Disclaimer: to my dismay, I own nothing**

_**Fall**_

BPOV

High School. Torture Chamber. Death by dullness. It can have a lot of names. Sadly, none of them are really appealing to me. For me, Forks High is simply one word: Hell.

In my high school, everyone is in a clique or group. You have the cheerleaders, the jocks, the stoners, the Ivy League kids, the Star War nerds, the bad geeks, the wannabees, the gothic rockers, the active junior environmentalist, the girls that aren't cheerleaders but are stuck up popular bitches, the art kids, and the outcasts.

Can you guess which one I'm in? The outcasts. I didn't want to be with the In crowd. I can't stand fake people. Thus, by exiling myself, I became invisible.

I have friends, and not just the other outcasts. My best friend Alice was in the art group (which includes the kids who dance, paint, sculpt, or design), and my other best friend, Rosalie, was a cheerleader.

Of course, there were sluts, skanks, whores, whatever. They came from almost every group. The whole school knows who those girls are, but it's not the only thing they are. And it's not just one from each group. It's a whole lot worse.

I'm 18, a senior, and can dance. Boy could I dance. I was in line to get a dance scholarship to NYU. I wanted to get as far away from Forks as possible. I love my father, but ever since my mom, Renee died 5 years ago, I couldn't wait to get out.

We didn't have a lot of money and a scholarship was my best shot.

This is where my story begins.

"Bella? You who?" Alice waved her wand in front of my face.

English was about to start and I had been zoning out. Again.

"What?" I snapped back into reality.

Alice rolled her eyes and gestured to the front of the room where the teacher was about to start a lecture.

I blushed a light pink a turned my full attention to Mr. Johnson.

Half way through the class the door opened and a boy sauntered in.

Edward Mason.

He was the quarter back, caption of the basketball team, and, oh yea, the schools ultimate player.

"Mr. Mason. Nice of you to join us. Feel free to join me after school for a detention too," Mr. Johnson said.

Edward looked like he was deliberating something. "No thanks," He said, smiling. A few people snickered.

He was so nice looking when he smiled. Wait. No. Stop that. Bad Bella. I couldn't start crushing on Edward Mason. He used girls and threw them away like a piece of thrash.

Mr. Johnson gave him a hard smile. "I insist."

Edward shrugged. A few girls giggle and a few winked as he went past them to his seat. He smiled crookedly at them.

Even though I didn't like Edward, I didn't buy into his whole 'I'm the god of the school act.' Sometimes I'd catch a look on his face that said there was more to him. Not that I stared at him.

Lunch came slowly that day. As I waited in the lunch line, Edward and his friends Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale came up to stand in line behind me.

They were talking sports, since all of them were on the football and basketball team.

They didn't even glance at me. Like I said, invisible.

I sighed and walked to the table Alice and Rose were sitting at.

Sometimes, I want so hard just to be noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis-a-ppointing. Really people, come on! I got like 80 hits and 7 reviews!!!! It doesn't take long to review. Just one word, that's all I need. Cool. Bad. Awesome. Sucks. That's it!!! Please review!!!!**

**P.S.- there will be language in this story so watch out!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is or ever will be mine.**

**EPOV**

"EDDIE!!!!" Lauren called it her. I cringed. I hated that name and she knew.

I was sitting in the cafeteria of my high school with my best friends Emmett and Jasper. We'd known each other since the 2nd grade and are all on the football and basketball team.

We were the guys that could get any girl we wanted. And we did. I'd probably fucked at least one girl from every clique. Not that I minded.

I knew that girls lined up to date me, even though my longest relationship was 2 weeks.

Lauren was a cheerleader and known to be easy. I'd been going out with her for about 5 days and was defiantly ready to break up with her. I mean, we'd had sex before this, but it was never anything more. But she was pestering me to take her out and she is annoying as hell when she wants something.

"Lauren, I told you; never call me that," I said, exasperated, as she came over to our table and sat in my lap.

She ignored that and locked her mouth onto mine. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"Lauren, we need to talk," I said.

"About what, baby?" She purred.

I wanted to push her off of me, so I stood up and faced her.

"Listen, this just isn't working out for me. I say we just end it now. We good?" I said calmly.

"What?!?!" She shrieked. "You asshole!"

She stomped off. I just sat back down. My friends didn't even listen to our little conversation. They were so used to me breaking up with girls, and them doing the same.

Mike, Eric, Paul and Jared sat down at the table.

"Dude, that was harsh," Mike said, chuckling.

I shrugged.

We'd been talking for about 10 minutes, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Kate Bennett was standing right by my shoulder.

"So, Edward. I heard you broke up with Lauren."

"Yea, it just wasn't working out," I said, smiling. I knew what she wanted.

She smirked. "Huh. What a pity." She winked and walked away.

"Dude! You can get any girl you want!" said Eric, laughing.

"Not every girl," said Jared. He smiled wickedly at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You can't get Bella Swan," Paul smirked.

I knew who they were talking about. Bella Swan was my bio partner. I'd never paid much attention to her, didn't really notice her. She wasn't the type I'd usually go for. I preferred girls that were easy.

"I could get her," I said confidently.

"She's not that easy man. Last year James tried to grope her in the hallway and she kicked him in the nuts and gave him a black eye." Jared stated. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"You want to make that a bet?" I was always up for a challenge.

"Sure. Fifty bucks says you can't bed her in 1 month."

"One hundred."

"Deal. Anyone else want in?"

Paul went with me being able to do it while Mike went the other way.

Jasper and Emmett didn't want in but wished me luck.

This, was going to be fun.

The bell rang for 5th period and the senior class filed out of the cafeteria.

I was getting into my locker when Emmett, whose locker was right next to mine, elbowed me.

"There's your chance dude," He said, nodding toward my right.

I turned my head to look. There she was. Brown hair, medium height, and a pale face.

I had to admit, she was pretty.

I walked confidently up to her as she was pulling books from her locker. She didn't notice me. I leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey there," I said, giving her my most alluring smile.

She just looked at me for a second, her face blank.

"Hey," She said. She turned back to her locker like I wasn't there.

When she didn't say anything, I said, "I'm Edward." I gave her a sexy smile.

She nods. "Yea. I know."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight." I started. Then whispered seductively in her ear, "And I could provide you with some… desert."

She stared blankly into her locker for a couple of seconds. I've so got this in the bag.

Then she turned toward me, slammed her locker, and smirked at me.

She motioned with her finger for me to lean down. When I did she put her lips close to my ear.

"In your dreams," she whispered sexily.

She smirked and walked past me.

As I stared after her, I my eyes couldn't help but wonder down ward

Oh, she had a sweet ass. I would do this bet with pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**IF WANTING TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY, YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT HERE****. Okay everybody, I've decided to make a small change so a future chapter that I have been working over in my mind can be possible. Bella is in the band and is the lead snare drum player. She still likes to dance, but instead of having a dance scholarship, it will be for band, for the snare. And I have a very fun chapter in mind that will have to deal with this. People don't always have to only do the things that the people in their clique do. They can do things with people in other cliques.**

**P.S.- this is kinda OOC; Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing!**

BPOV

I didn't understand. Edward Mason asking me out? What the heck was up with that? This was so confusing!!! I shot him down but I had a feeling that that wouldn't be the last encounter we had.

He doesn't even know me and he practically asked me to have sex with him! What an arrogant jerk.

I walked to my 5th period class, band, still confused.

Rose was in the band too, she played the snare just like me, but I was the section leader. She, like Alice, was beyond beautiful, while I was just a plain Jane.

She immediately ran up to me as I walked in.

"So, you get asked out and you don't even tell me or Alice?!"

"Calm down Rose, it just happened, and it's not like I said yes."

"Spill!!!"

I told her every detail, word for word. She seemed just as confused when I was done, but we didn't get a chance to talk more because our band director, Mrs. Shoults, walked in and called everyone to attention.

I love band. It was mostly the music. It was one of the only things I was sure about. When we started to play, and I could feel the vibrations of the music through my feet, it was like everything else melted away. It was only me and the band, playing our hearts out.

And I was good. Very good. It was the best feeling, knowing that I was making music, the beat coursing through me like my pulse. Which was exactly what the percussion section was; the pulse.

On our drum line, we had 8 snares, 4 base, 3 quads, and 2 symbols. As section leader, it was my job to make everyone focus. To stay in beat.

We had a pep rally after school today, and the drum line was performing. It was our last practice. The whole band would perform also.

I wasn't too nervous, I'd done this before.

The bell rang for 5th periods end and 6th periods beginning.

I groaned. 6th period was bio, with Edward. Lucky me.

"See ya Rose," I waved and walked the opposite way.

"We'll talk later Bella, you can count on that," she said with a significant look. I sighed.

I knew I would be bombarded with questions during gym, the only class we all had together.

I walked to my assigned seat and waited. I didn't know what to expect, but I had my guard up.

I heard Edward pull out the chair next to me and sit down. Let the torture begin.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, making me shiver a little.

"It's _very _nice to see you again, Bella," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I pushed him away and looked up at him. Big mistake. I got lost in his deep, beautiful green eyes, and had to concentrate to get back to reality.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," I glared at him.

"Well, maybe I can change your mind. We could go somewhere private… get comfy. I could help you relax, I'm really good with my hands," he purred in a low, sexy voice.

He was sexy too; bronze hair, muscles, face of Adonis, breathtaking green eyes… Damn it! Focus Bella. Control. Don't let him seduce you.

Well, two can play at that game.

"Well, when you put it that way…" I say, placing my hand on his thigh and scooting closer. I hear his intake of breath and smile. Poor boy, he should know better by now. This way an old trick. I licked my lips and leaned in close.

"But, too bad for you; I don't fuck jerks," I whisper smoothly and pull my face, which had gotten not an inch from his, away, along with my hand, which had slid up his thigh. His face was a frozen mask of shock. He probably expected me to be a virgin. No need to tell him I still was one.

My mother may have died when I was 13, but she taught me the basic of guys; of how to deal with players.

Rule # 1: when they make comment about having sex, never blink; it shows your vulnerability.

Rule #2: you say what you need to, to show that you won't crumble. You show that bitch whose boss.

Rule #3: If he touches you in a place you don't want him to, you kick him in a place he doesn't want you to.

Rule# 4: Never let them get too close to your heart; 95% of the time they end up breaking it.

Of course, when your mother wrote 5 books on how to deal with men before she died, you kind of got an advantage on what to expect and how to deal with it.

Mr. Banner started his lecture, droning on about bio and its impact on the world today.

I glanced at Edward, who was still staring at me but this time glaring, with a hint of lust in his eyes. Boys always want what they can't have, and when you tell them they can't have it, they want it that much more.

I slowly licked my lips and his eyes widened. I could tell that I was not what he expected. Probably some shy, easy, nobody that would believe any word that came out of his mouth.

Wrong there Skippy. He was in for one hell of a ride if he continued to pursue me. And I knew that it would mean I was too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!!! That means hello everybody in French. Now, I'm not French but I love their language. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I hope you read the last Author's note at the beginning of the last story. That's the actual name of my band director! I play the clarinet. Okay, just to let everyone know, I already have to end kinda figured out and I really like it and I hope you will when the time comes. GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S.- respect is necessary for the people who are in band, the work their asses off and deserve it!!!!!**

EPOV

Sweet Jesus. This girl was going to kill me. I watched as Bella walked out of bio class, and gathered my stuff to run after her. I caught up with her in no time.

"So, what class do you have next?" I decided to drop the sex hints for now, they weren't getting me anywhere.

"Well wouldn't you like to know? Don't you ever give up?" she turned to me when she was in front of her locker. Her face was a mask of annoyance and disbelief.

I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and was momentarily stunned. I could get lost in those eyes.

"What if I don't want to give up?" I said, half joking, half serious.

She put her books in her locker and pulled out a gym bag. She looked me strait in the face and smiled.

"Edward, right now, all you can hope for is friendship, and you're not doing very well in that department."

I could work with that. Friendship can always lead to other things. I smiled.

"I guess I could try," I said, as I leaned close and whispered, "But I'm warning you, I can never seem to keep my hand to myself when there is something so tempting standing so close to me."

She immediately stepped back, but I saw her tremble ever so slightly.

"See you at the pep rally, dear friend," she said with a tight smile.

"You're going to be there?"

"Of course. Didn't you hear? Drum line is the main event." And with that she smiled and walked down the hall.

I smiled to myself and started off to class until Kate Bennett grabbed my arm and pulled me into a supply closet, locking her lips onto mine.** (A/N: All they did was make out, just so you know)**

**PEP RALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

There were about 800 people on the bleachers in the gym. The football players in the front, all in their jerseys for tonight's game.

The drum line was in the center of the floor. We all had black sweatshirt on and everybody was bent over their drums, except me. They were waiting for my signal. I held my sticks up, poised to start. I looked to my left, then to my right.

I looked back to the crowd. I hit my sticks together 5 times. The whole line came alive, and the crowd started screaming. It was so easy to entertain them. **(A/N: I couldn't find a video of any drum line I liked so you will have to imagine it yourselves.)**

When it was over, the crowd was on their feet, screaming and cheering. Our drum line was the best in the state.

I looked out over the crowd and saw Alice jumping up and down, calling out Rosalie and my names. I looked at Rose, who was standing right next to me and smiled. She returned my smiled with a wide grin.

She nodded toward the stands again. Confused, I scanned the crowd.

Edward was staring right at me. I blushed and looked down at my drum. I might look brave and tough when he talks to me and drops sex hints, but that was just a show. I hoped to god that he never found out the kind of effect he had on me.

I followed the line out of the gym to put our drums away back in the band room. Once that was done, Rose and I met Alice in the hallway.

"You guys were soooooo good!!!!" Alice said as soon as she caught sight of us.

"Thanks Alice," I said

I looked down the hallway and groaned. Edward and his two friends, Jasper and Emmett, were coming toward us.

"Well, I gotta go guys; cheerleading. I'll see you later," Rose called as she started down the hall.

As she passed the trio of boys, I saw Emmett do a double take. His eyes followed her all the way down the length of hallway until she disappeared around the corner.

They had reached us by now.

"I must say; that was quite the performance there Bella. Couldn't take my eyes off you," he said, winking.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Jasper elbowed Edward in the gut. His eyes were glued to Alice. And I could see that she was too preoccupied—staring right back—to notice.

"Oh, this is Jasper and that's Emmett."

"Hi," Jasper said, extending his had to Alice.

"Hey," she said, shaking his hand. It didn't look like she could say anything else, so I spoke for her.

"This is my friend Alice."

"It's nice to meet you," Edward said politely.

"You too," she murmured, still not able to take her eyes off of Jasper. He seemed to notice and smirked. He knew what he was doing. I just hope Alice did too.

"The girl who walked down the hall was my other friend, Rosalie."

"So, are you guys coming to the game?" asked Emmett.

Alice looked excitedly at me. Of course she wanted to go now that she saw that Jasper was on the football team.

"I'm guessing we are now," I sighed.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the field, Alice," Jasper said, offering her his arm.

It looked like she could barely contain her pleasure. "Yes, thank you." She looped her little arm through his and they walked down the hall together.

"See you guys later," Emmett, waved, chuckling.

When he was gone, Edward turned to me.

"Looks like it's just me…and you," he said, looking me up and down.

"Oh, goody," I replied sarcastically.

"Now, now Bella. Where are you manners?" he smirked and took a step toward me. I took one back.

"I could say the same for you, Edward." He took another step, making me take another back.

"I can't seem to help myself," he took one more, just as I took one and felt the cool metal door of a locker against my back. How very convenient. He stepped again. I pressed my back against the locker and he put a hand on either side of my head. I couldn't breathe.

He had me trapped.

**Cliff hanger!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a tots. That means 'hello everyone' in Catalan. I personally have never heard of that language and do not know what country it comes from. From now on, whenever I make author's notes in the beginning, the first and last thing I write will be in a new language. So this means enjoy in Catalan. ****Gaudir****!**

**P.S.- this is referring to what Luindhao-9515, who is, incidentally, my best friend and has been for 7 years, wrote as a review. I AM GOING TO FINISH THE STORY!!!! For you fyi, little miss smarty! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

BPOV

"Could you at least try to act civilized and not harass me at every chance you get?" I knew my voice would shake so I said this in a whisper, low and fierce.

He ignored this. "Bella, can you really blame me for trying? It's so hard to resist, with you being so sexy all the time. Especially this afternoon, beating away on that drum of yours. I must say that it defiantly turned me on."

"You don't even know the basic knowledge of playing the drums. You wouldn't believe how hard it can get in band."

"It could never be as hard as football, or take as much effort." He said, not even thinking what I said through.

Oh hell no. If this bitch thinks football is harder than band, then he was in for a rude awakening. Since it was football season, it was marching season for band. Which usually lasted until November or sometimes December. Rain or shine, cold or hot, we marched.

"Whoa there _buddy_. Football is just as hard as band, and sometimes it's even harder."

"I highly doubt it."

I narrowed my eyes. "Would you like to prove that? Would you like to see how hard band really is?"

"I'm always up for a challenge. What will the terms be?"

"You gather as many football players as you can that will be up for it. Meet me in the faculty parking lot tomorrow at 1:00 P.M."

"And when I prove how easy band is?"

"When _I _prove how hard band really is, you have to say it in front of all the football players that come. Deal?"

"Deal." He stepped back to let me out. I was down the hall in a flash.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder.

**The next day (Saturday), faculty parking lot, 1:00**

BPOV

I stood with Rosalie, Angela (drum major; person who marches in front of the band, whistling the signals), and some members of the drum line (a bass drum, 2 snare, one quad, and one symbol). Also with the heaviest instruments in the band for the football player to carry.

I front of me stood 20 members of the football team.

"Alright boys. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Bella Swan; section leader for the percussion and lead snare. Today, you will learn the basics of how we march. You will learn the cadence, what the word 'line' means and what the phrase 'cover down' means. The cadence is the beat that we march to. You will also learn the steps to the cadence. If someone on the right guard shouts 'line', you look to you right to make sure that you are in line with the rest in you line. If someone behind you shouts 'cover down', you look straight ahead to make sure you are in line vertically. Make sense?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, let's line you up…"

**(A/N: imagine that the X's are the football players. ---- **

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**XXXX **

**This is what a basic block looks like. The first x is Edward, then Emmett, then Jasper.)**

After the block was set up, the drums went through the cadence, while I and the other band members showed the team what to do. **(A/N: I'm doing this like we do in the school marching band I'm in, and it would be really confusing if I explained how we march. So, I'm just going to tell you that it's hard!)**

We got the team set up on the road, and handed out instruments. With Angela at the front, Rose, Amy (trumpet), Lynn (clarinet), and I all had whistles, and we made it our job to keep the boys in line.

"Can we do this quick; it's going to rain soon," said Emmett.

I turned around. "And you point is?"

"Well, its kinda cold, and that will make it even colder."

I started laughing. "We march rain or shine, no matter what temperature. So get ready boys; it's 3 miles in all that we will be marching today."

"Three miles?!?!" shouted Edward.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get a little wet? Afraid to get dirty?" I said, daring him to back out.

"Not at all," he smiled wickedly. "I like getting dirty."

I raised my eyebrows, "Suit yourself."

I took my place, standing next to the last person in line one, which happened to be Edward. Isn't it weird how those things work out?

I gave Angela a nod. She blew her whistle and started forward.

**Half an hour later... (It's raining!)**

"PICK YOU FEET UP!!!!!" I shouted loudly over the rain. I blew my whistle. I went to the very front of the block, and walked backwards.

I got right up in Emmett's face. "LOOK AT YOU LINE!!! WHEN YOU KICK YOUR ARM GOES OUT AND YOU USE IT TO SEE IF YOU STRAIGHT!!! GET IN LINE!!!!!" He flinched away from my shrieking.

Everyone was drenched to the bone, but we had only gone 1 mile. Rose and the others were doing the same, shouting orders at them. They looked scared stiff.

I went back to on the outside of the top left corner. "LEFT. RIGHT. LEFT. RIGHT."

My hair was dripping down my back and my feet were chilled, but I barely noticed. I was having too much fun.

After another hour, and even more shouting, we had finally made it back to the school. The boys trudged up the steps and into the band room to put the instruments away. It was a lot of work and made you really tired, having to march with those things. And the football team looked as if they had just come out of a 20 mile marathon. I smiled gleefully to myself.

Once everyone was in the commons, getting their stuff together, I searched for Edward. He had some owning up to do.

I found him, Emmett and Jasper rushing to gather their things, trying to make a quick getaway. Those dirty dogs.

I walked up behind Edward and cleared my throat loudly. He froze one arm in his jacket sleeve. He turned slowly.

I smiled expectantly; waiting. He sighed.

"Alright everyone, Edward has something he would like to say it you would gather around please."

He shot me a dirty look and began reluctantly.

"Bella, I was wrong. Band is much harder than football. I will never criticize or under estimate the band again. I'm sorry"

I grinned. "Apology accepted."

He an evil glint in his eyes. He raised his arms.

"I could use a hug," he said, playing up the sad puppy dog look on his face.

I scowled, but moved into his arms. I had no idea that by this one move, I was putting myself onto a chess board, right in the path of the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zdravo****! This means hello in Croatian. Never heard of it. So, I'd like to tell you that the block in the last chapter in the author's note had a tab in between each X. just so you know. It didn't turn out right. And sorry about my grammatical errors!**

**P.S.- I was thinking that the story was a little dry, you know? I feel like I'm just writing what happens and not the thoughts of the characters. So I'm going to try to put a little more… **_**soul**_** into it. Make it a little **_**deeper**_**.**

**BTW, I got about 2,560 hits and 50 reviews!!! Seriously people?!?!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine.**

**2 weeks later…**

BPOV

I honest to God think he is trying to make my life hell. Edward Masen has followed me around for the past 2 weeks, NEVER leaving me alone and is ALWAYS talking. I am irritated out of my mind!!!

I pulled into the parking lot, my heard a jumble of thoughts. Why was he doing this? Why would Edward Masen even look at me? I was just a little nobody. He is determined to get me to go out with him. Every day he finds a new way to ask, and every day turn him down. But did this dampen his spirits? Nope. And the sex comments got worse. He now seemed to pretty much know the effect he had on me. Why couldn't my heart let my mind deicide my reactions for once?

I got here early on purpose. Barely anybody was here. I searched the parking lot, for the silver Volvo and sighed in relief when I realized that he wasn't here yet.

But he always got here before me. This was the first time I had beat him. I only had about three minutes.

I jumped out of my truck and started speed walking toward the front doors of the school. In my mind, I cursed the people that assigned me a locker so far away from the front doors.

I seemed to take me forever to get to my locker and get it open. I had almost no time left. He was surely here by now. I stuffed my bag in and grabbed my Calculus book. What a shame Edward wasn't taking calculus this year.

I closed my locker.

It seems that fate hates me today, or has a cruel sense of humor. I turned to the hallway to start off to class.

Just as Edward rounded the corner. He grinned wickedly; he knew what I was trying to do… and what I was about to do.

I took off down the hall. I knew I would have to pass him, so when he reached out to stop me; I ducked under his out stretched arms. As soon as I was clear, I bolted around the corner.

"I'll get you next time Bella. You just wait," I heard him yell after me.

I walked backwards for a moment so I could make my grand response.

"But not this time. This time, I win." And I grinned and opened the door to my Calculus class.

Later…

I walked into the cafeteria and almost turned and walked back out again.

But if it's one thing my mother taught me; always stand up to your fears. And since she _did_ write the 'What to Do About Men' series, which are self-help books/guides for women and their relationships, she applied it to men too.

Edward was sitting with Rosalie and Alice at our table. He was keeping watch on the doors, no doubt looking for me. I groaned.

It was hard enough trying, and evidently failing, to avoid him in English. Now I had to deal with him here too?

I knew I was being a bit melodramatic; I did kinda like the attention, even if it was from the guy who is known to break girl's hearts.

But I was going to try not to let that happen. Whether it meant not going out with him at all—which I knew, but never admitted, was impossible—or if it meant dating him in a hopeless attempt to keep him interested.

I sucked in a deep breath and held it. I could do this. If not for me, then for my mom.

Edward caught sight of me—staring at him…again—and smirked, getting up and sauntering over to me.

He looked like a predator, seizing up his prey, which was unfortunately me. The breath whooshed out of my lungs in one big gust.

It was hard to breathe, let alone keep breath in when he looked at me like that. It made me nervous and I kind of… liked it? Even as I hated to say it in my mind, it was true. I was a goner.

By the time I had gone through all of this in my mind, he had reached me and I didn't know what to say. I scanned the rest of the room, to see if anyone was watching us. There were a few girls, some looking lustfully at Edward and some shooting daggers at me with their eyes.

But he spoke first.

"Looks like there's no escaping me now."

"Darn," I said, hoping he didn't catch how breathy my voice sounded. Why did he have to look so god damn sexy?

"You seem stressed. Anything I can do to help? Maybe a nice back massage or a little work out to loosen up those… tight … muscles?"

I sighed, "Must you always associate things to do together with sex?"

"I haven't the faintest idea to what you are referring to, but we could do something that doesn't involve sex… At least not on the first one."

"Are you asking me on a date that has no sex?" I said, pretending to be shocked that he could want to do anything else.

By this time we had gotten our food and were sitting down at our table.

"All I heard was the word sex, so if you guys are going to go at it, please do it where we won't be able to hear it," Rosalie said, smiling. I turned bright red and her and Alice broke into a fit of giggles.

Jasper and Emmett set their treys down. Ever since Edward had started sitting with us, which was about a week and a half ago, they did too. And I could see that Edward wasn't the only persons they came here for. It was pretty obvious to me; Emmett seemed to want Rose pretty badly, and practically every day I catch Jasper ogling at Alice. Though they both tried hard not to show it, the schools second and third biggest players were falling for my two best friends. And it seemed that in this situation, it worked vice versa.

"What's so funny?" asked Emmett, smiling at Rose.

"Oh nothing. If you don't count the fact that Bella and Edward are about to do it like the rabbits do in the janitor's closet," she said, making her and Alice laugh even harder.

Emmett and Jasper both gave Edward a look I didn't understand; it was like they were checking if Rose were actually right, like they were expecting this. Out of the corner of my eye, I was Edward shake his head.

What the heck was going on? Could they just be referring to Edward's many lays, or was it something else. I decided to let it go for now, hoping it was the first choice.

"Ha ha, you're just _so _funny, Rose," I said acidly, glaring at her.

"Oh Bella, you know that we were just kidding around."

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. It was Friday again, and I just couldn't be more grateful. Bliss, sweet, sweet bliss.

As I was walking to my truck after the last bell, someone caught my elbow. I turned sharply, about to tell the jerk off to get his fucking hands off of me, but my breath caught in my throat. I gasped in surprise.

Edward was standing there, his hair and jacket wet from the rain that was pelting us. God help me, I was on the brink of hyperventilation. He smiled when my eyes popped wide, knowing that he had surprised me, and knowing that he had caught me with my guard down for once.

"Sorry about startling you," he grinned, "but I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer."

I stared at him blankly. "Huh? What offer?"

"You said that you wanted to go out with me, on a date with no sex."

"No, you said that."

"Well whatever, I still want to go out with you, even if it means no sex on the first date."

He smiled seductively. I bit my lip deliberating inside my head. He say and his smile grew bigger; he could tell I was about to cave.

"I guess so," I said slowly, "But no sex," I added severely.

"Great, pick you up at 6 then. Until we meet again." He smirked and walked away.

I stood there for a while, letting what I had just agreed to sink in. One part of me was ecstatic, by the other was worried. Exactly what had I gotten myself into? Oh well, I guess I'll find out tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the love of God people, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. - I don't use things like La Bella Italia and Clare de Lune. I just don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

BPOV

I stood in my driveway and looked up at the small house in front of me. The tiny, 2 bedroom, white house that for the past 18 years I have called home.

I remember when my mother tried to plant tulips along the front walk. And like every other plant she tried to grow, she killed them. She once even killed a cactus. Imagine that.

I was times like these that I missed my mother in a different way. It was the same pain, but had a different…sting…to it.

It was when she wasn't there to help me get ready for my first date, when I was 15.

It was when I got my period at age 14, and she wasn't there to tell me what to do.

It was when I got my heart broken for the first time at age 16, and she wasn't there to hold me while I cried.

It was when I stood with my hands clutched in tight fists at her funeral, and she wasn't there to break into my 'stone face' façade.

I stood and looked at my house for 5 more minutes, just thinking about all the times she couldn't be there. All the times when I started to grow up and she wasn't there to watch me.

I wiped my cheeks and eyes off, then started up the pathway to the little, white house.

Charlie wasn't home yet, so I went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and called Alice.

When I told her about my date tonight, she shrieked.

"Oh my God!!!!!! Bella!!!! You _have_ to let me and Rose come over to help get you ready!!"

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Maybe for normal days, but when it comes to going out, you know nothing. Please say we can come. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse???"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. He'll be here at six, so just tell me when you guys want to come over."

"Yay!!! Thank you Bella!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me when you want to come over."

"I'll call Rose and we'll be right over! We have sooooo much work to do!" Alice squealed into the phone receiver.

"Right now? Alice, he isn't going to be here until six! It's 4 o'clock!"

"Exactly!!! We barely have any time!"

They got here 10 minutes later, armed with bags filled with makeup, hair stuff, and clothes. We set off to my room to get to work.

At 5:50, and after about 2 hours of pure torture, they had me stand in front of my full length mirror to see the work they had accomplished.

I was shocked. I didn't know who that girl in the mirror was, but she looked a lot like me, but prettier.

I looked over my whole outfit **(A/N: picture in my profile!). **I had on a black and gray striped sweater dress, a red head band, dark grey leggings, a red bracelet, and black flats. My hair was down and slightly curled, waving down my back in loose ringlets. My makeup, was simply, and not over done. I looked amazing.

Rose and Alice smiled from behind me as I stood speechless.

"Well," Rose said, breaking the silence, "what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Wow," I whispered. "Is that me?"

"Of course, silly!" Alice said, over excited as usual.

"I just didn't know that you guys could actually make me look beautiful. Thank you both."

"Bella, what are you talking about? You are already beautiful, without our help. When will you see that?" Rose sighed.

I rolled my eyes. On the day to day basis, I was nothing compared to them. I wasn't beautiful, and I didn't have charm. I was just….me.

We went down stairs to wait for Edward. Alice and Rose wished me luck as they walked out the door. I waved back and thanked them. I was getting nervous. As they walked to Alice's car, Rose turned back and ran up to me at the door.

She pulled my into a tight hug. "Don't worry Bella, everything is going to go great," she whispered in my ear. "Edward is going to faint when he see's you."

She pulled back.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled at her.

"Go get'em tiger."

I laughed and waved as they drove off. I went back inside and sat on the couch to wait.

Charlie was watching the game, just like most nights. I could tell he wasn't too happy about me going out on a date. But I guess he realized that I wasn't a little girl anymore. Thank God.

Five minutes later, I heard a car pull up. Dear God. Was I possible to die of nervousness? I hoped not, because that would mean I would drop dead in about seven seconds.

I knew why I was so nervous. Even as my mind tried to deny it, I couldn't say no to my heart. I liked Edward, which was violating every rule I had set for myself.

Okay, so maybe I liked Edward more than normal.

When I envision love, I see a cliff. And when I look over the edge, there is a thick fog clouding my vision, so if I fall, I don't know what's going to be at the bottom. You know, like the expression 'falling in love'; you never know what to expect, or what will come out of it.

And right now, I was on the edge of that cliff. I hadn't fallen yet, and there was still time to turn back and go to the safe spot on that cliff that I had been all of my life. That was the safe thing to do. The thing that ensured I wouldn't get my heart broken. So I could go back to the safe spot; my circle, drawn in the dirt, and wait until I had a clearer view over the edge of that cliff.

But I didn't want to go back, and I didn't want to take the safe route. I wanted to take a risk.

Three sharp knocks sounded on the door. I stood up on shaky legs, and made my way to the door, calling goodbye to my dad over my shoulder.

I opened the door, and just stood there, stunned. There he was, the most beautiful man I had ever seen, on this door step, looking like Adonis, waiting for me.

Edward's eyes widened slightly and his mouth dropped open a little when he saw me. I smiled. I kinda liked the effect I sometimes had on him. He smiled crookedly back at me, breaking out of his little trance.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Good evening," he said, bowing slightly. He took my hand in his and kissed the top of it. "You look lovely."

I blushed and looked down, a smile turning up the corners of my lips.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

He kept hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers, as he pulled me to his car.

He held the door open for me as I climbed into his silver Volvo. The cool leather of the seat helped a little to calm my nerves. I don't know why.

He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. As we drove down the highway, I turned to him.

"So, where are we going?"

"Oh, it's just a little place I know," he said, looking over at me slyly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

Damn it. I hated surprises. But I tried not to show it, seeing as he could have in no way known that.

We talked about random things on the way there, bickering sometimes, as usual. It was so easy to talk to him sometimes.

We ended up in Port Angeles.

He pulled up to the square plaza, where all the shops and restaurants were. And in the middle was a fountain that you could walk on and the water would shoot up out of the ground and get you when you didn't expect it.

Edward took me to a little out door, French restaurant that had tiny lanterns strung on rope that was wound with ivy. I was so peaceful.

Once we were seated our waitress came to take our drink orders. I didn't miss how her eyes bulged out of their socket for just a second when she saw Edward. She quickly composed her face, hiding any trace of shock. She was pretty, I had to admit. Long blonde hair, slim figure, but she was totally fake.

"So," she said, mostly to Edward, batting her eyes at him, "what can I get you to drink?"

Edward looked up and smiled at the flirtatious waitress.

"I'll just have a coke." He said, and then looked at me.

"Ice tea," I said in a hard voice, glaring at the little twit. Who the fuck did she think she was? Coming over here and flirting with someone who was obviously on a date. What kind of bitch did that? The little slut.

Thankfully, Edward didn't appear to show any interest in her. I smirked.

We talked and laughed, Edward giving me his undivided attention. And there were times when he would look at me, and cause my breathing to hitch, and speed up, and cause me to blush and try, unsuccessfully to tear my gaze away from his.

Once we were done eating, we decided to just walk over the fountain. It didn't appear to be on, so it looked safe.

He took my hand as after he paid the bill.

"So," he said when we were in the middle of the fountain, stopping and turning to face me, "would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"I-I-I guess s-so," I stuttered. This wasn't my first kiss, but I had a feeling it was going to be different than any other kiss I had ever had.

He flashed me a crooked smile, and slowly leaned it. I leaned in slightly too, breathing becoming difficult again.

Just as I closed my eyes, and our lips were a mere centimeter apart, I was hit with something _very _unexpected. Instead of feeling the soft skin of his perfect lips, I felt the sting of water.

The fountain had come on, and we just happened to be standing right over one of the jets.

I let out a shriek of surprise and jumped back. I saw Edward did too. When he caught my eye, we both started laughing. It was so ironic, it was hilarious.

We were both soaking wet. He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the jet again. I gasped and pushed him though the one behind him. And it went on like this for about a minute, us pushing and pulling each other through the jets of water, laughing and dripping.

He pulled me over another, so this time; we were both in between the jets. The look on his face gave me butterflies in my stomach.

He put one are around my waist, pulling me against him, and the other on the nape of my neck.

He lowered his head to mine, and I tilted mine upward. I closed my eyes.

Our lips met and I saw explosions behind my eyelids.

Edward seemed to feel something to, for he pulled me tighter as my fingers untwined themselves in his bronze hair.

It could have been hours, or days, or merely minutes. World War III could have started and I wouldn't have noticed.

All I knew was that my lips were on that of an angel. And I knew I was falling. I was falling hard. I had gone over the cliff and plunged into the fog, headed straight for whatever lay underneath it.

And I just hoped that when I reached the bottom, Edward was there to catch me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hej alle!!! That mean 'hello everybody' in Danish. I want to thank everybody that reviewed, and say 'I hope you feel bad!!!' to everyone who did not. If I get at least 95 reviews, I'll try to post chapter 9 by the end of this week, or the very beginning next week. And for me, would you please, please review??!! I got 5,460 hits and 88 reviews!!! Not that I'm not grateful to the people who reviewed, but getting a lot of reviews makes me feel good, so please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. – the bet has been going on for 2 weeks, so that mean Edward has to get Bella to sleep with him in the **_**next**_** 2 weeks!!!! Please stay tuned for that and especially after, it's going to be juicy!!!**

**P.P.S. - this is the second draft of this chapter; I wrote 5 pages of it the first time and realized that it was too happy and bliss full for my taste. It freaking sucks that I wrote fucking 5 whole pages though!!! So enjoy this chapter!!! **

**P.P.P.S. - Edward is rich, don't know if I told you all!**

EPOV

I pulled her closer against me as I deepened the kiss. My hand moved up her back so that it was in between her shoulder blades. Her fingers were twisted in my wet hair as she pressed her body against mine.

I didn't know if Bella had experience kissing, but it defiantly seemed that was. This was a great kiss. Out of all the girls I had kissed, this was one of the best.

Her lips were soft on mine as our mouths moved together.

When I finally pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were still closed.

"That was nice," she mumbled, more just stating it than actually saying it to me.

"We could keep going if you would like. It could get even better, somewhere private…" I purred. I hadn't forgotten about the bet.

She sighed and opened her eyes. They were irate and mad as she scowled at me.

"Why do you have to do that? Here we are, having a really good romantic moment, and you just have to ruin it by implying that we have sex. Don't you get it Edward? I'm. Not. Ready. Yet." She snapped.

I don't know if she was aware that she had said 'yet', but I sure as hell was. She pulled away from me and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, I was mad too. She teased me all the time and _she_ gets mad when I try to move up on it. It was like she was the only one who was allowed to get pissed off. Well what about me? Did she think I liked to get toyed with and not get anything out of it?

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella," I said in a sarcastic, acidic voice. "But if you weren't such a tease, I wouldn't get the idea that you wanted to do it!"

"_What?!?!_" she yelled back. "You are so full of yourself! You actually think that I _mean _to tease you? Is that the kind of girl you think I am, Edward? Just some bitch that gets pleasure shaking her ass in a guys face then telling him to 'fuck off'?"

She was getting so mad that tears were starting to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"Well you know what, Edward? Fuck. You."

She pointed her finger at my chest as she said the last two words.

"The first time we talked, you tried to play me like you play the other sluts in our school. You walked up to me, thinking you were so sly, so clever. It's like you thought I was gonna rip my shirt open and shout 'take me now!' And just because I decided to have you get a little closer, to make you a little hot, and then snap it back away from you, does _not_ mean that I'm a tease. It just means that I was smart enough not to be charmed by the 'Great Edward Masen.'"

Her chest was heaving after her long speech. I stood there stunned, taking the way she found things from a new perspective.

But she wasn't finished. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and I could tell that they were not only from anger this time, but from hurt as well. I had hurt her.

"I'm not some little toy you can just play around with. I don't know if you realized that but I certainly did. I saw you for the jerk you were being. But I never judged you, because I knew that that wasn't fair; I didn't even know you at the time. And I expected the same thing from you; for you to not judge me until you _knew _me. That's the kind of person I thought you were. Someone who was honorable enough to not judge a book by its cover. But I guess I was wrong, huh? You really are just an arrogant son of a bitch."

She continued to glare at me, tears now streaming freely down her flushed cheeks. I felt a wave of shame and chagrin wash through me. She was right.

She broke her intense gaze and walked to the nearest bench, plopping down and cradling her head in her hands.

I stood there for a minute longer, readying myself mentally. I had an apology to make. I really didn't want to hurt her. Even if she started out as a bet, I still felt awful. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I walked over to her bench and sat beside her. She didn't move.

"Bella, look at me."

"No," she replied stubbornly.

I put my finger under her chin and pulled her head up, looking deep into her eyes.

And for maybe the first time, I didn't see the guard there, the one I always saw when I was with her. She was letting it down. I could plainly see the vulnerability in them.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I said before I said it and your right; I never should have judged you. I am truly and utterly sorry that I offended you, that I hurt you. I never meant to. I guess sometimes my attitude gets in the way of my better judgment. I really am sorry," I said in a sincere voice, for I truly was sorry; hurting her seemed to hurt a part of me.

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing the internal battle that was being fought within them. Finally, it seemed that one side one out over the other. And, lucky me, it was the side I was rooting for.

Her lips were still pulled down at the corners from her crying, but she tried to smile. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against mine.

"Just don't let it get in the way again," she said in a mentally tired out tone.

"Deal," I whispered.

"And I'm still mad at you." She said in a hard voice.

"Okay," I mumbled, leaning closer, so that my lips were brushing hers.

She spoke in an uneven, breathless voice. "But…maybe not right now; maybe later."

I chuckled lightly. Softly, I kissed her. She kissed me back, her wet hair falling over my hand as it moved to the back of her neck. She pressed one palm against my cheek, her fingers brushing my ear. She pressed her lips harder on mine, kissing me more intensely. Our tongues fought for dominance, each trying to outdo the other.

When Bella started to shiver, I pulled back.

I stood up and took her delicate hand in mine, pulling her up from the bench.

"Come on, if I don't get you home, your father will start to worry."

She twisted our fingers together as we walked to my car.

The car ride to her house felt very short. I felt like I didn't get enough time with her. Which was something I didn't understand; I usually never wanted to actually spend time with a girl. I usually just wanted them. Then I wanted them to leave me alone.

Which was a little like the case now; I wanted to fuck Bella to win the bet, but I also wanted to do it for pleasure. Sex was usually pleasurable for me, so I didn't see why it wouldn't be if it was with Bella. Plus she had a nice body. And, I had decided to make this bet a commitment, so I promised myself that I would not bed another girl until I won the bet. Plus, what if Bella found out, it would ruin my chance of making her my ultimate victory. **(A/N: of course, he doesn't even think about it hurting Bella! Tis-ket tis-ket, bis-ket bis-ket little Eddie!!!) **

I kissed her at her door, and said goodnight. She said that she would see me Monday; I was going out of town with my parents these next two days, so I would settle for just calling her.

It was going to be hard, not flirting with other girls this weekend. We were off the California, to buy a beach house.

But when we got there, and I got to the beach, it surprisingly wasn't too difficult. Whenever I were to look at a girl in a bikini, and think about talking to her, something held me back. Was something wrong with me? What was happening to me? It must be the commitment to the bet that I made that keeps my mind from seeing me with those girls and wanting them…

Yes, that was it. I guess I could do this better than I thought.

Saturday

BPOV

"What do you think?" Rose said as she emerged from the dressing room. She spun around, showing off the black cocktail dress.

"It looks great Rose," I said.

Alice had called early this morning with a surprise shopping trip to the mall. I went along, rather in the mood for a little shopping for once. They had both teased me, saying I wanted to look good for Edward. I said nothing to this, not wanting to lie. In truth, I did want Edward to think I looked good.

I already had about 5 shopping bags. Some from my favorite store, Hot Topic.

We were in an expensive, classy store now. I was sitting by the mirror in the dressing room area. Alice was busy arguing prices with the salesman.

"You really think so?" Rosalie murmured, eyeing the black fringe around the hem.

I sighed. "Yes, it looks fantastic."

She narrowed her eyes at her reflection, deliberating.

"It's okay," she turned, walking back to the dressing room.

I stood up. I didn't want to be in here anymore. I felt the need to look in other stores; like there was something I needed but didn't know what it was.

"Alice," I called as I walked to the doors, "I'm going to go look in some other stores. I'll be back in about 10 minutes, 'kay?"

"Sure, Bella," she said, waving me away without breaking her glare competition with the salesman.

I walked around, looking in the windows of different shops. Without really even thinking about it, feeling a strange pull, I walked into Victoria Secret. I had been in here before, but rarely ever bought anything.

I walked over to the wall covered in fancy, expensive lingerie. I rifled through the different sizes of a sexy, lace black bra, looking for my size. I pulled out the last 32 C with a triumphant smile. As I was searching through the tiny plastic bins, looking for the matching underwear, I thought about Edward.

I wondered if he would like this…

I froze. It was like little blocks clicking together in my mind. The thing I was missing. The pull toward a lingerie store. It all was pretty obvious.

I wanted the sexy lingerie for Edward. I had wondered if he would like it. The only way I would find out would be for him to see them. And if I was already planning for him to see them, then I was already planning…

My eyes widened. Was my subconscious mind seriously already planning to have sex with Edward? I mean, I knew I wanted to. God I wanted to, but I didn't even fully realize I was ready. But apparently some part of my mind had!

I glanced around the store, seeing if anyone had noticed my self-realization. No one was watching me.

I had to admit, I shouldn't be surprised. I knew very well about the dark, dirty fantasies I had about Edward. I should have expected this. And in a way, I was. I walked quickly over to the register to pay for my findings.

I certainly didn't want Alice or Rosalie finding me buying things from Victoria Secret. They would tease me for sure.

I hastily paid for my purchases, and stuffed that bag into another one.

I made my way slowly to the sore I left them in to find them paying for a whole pile of garments. I shook my head; Alice and Rosalie's parents had _a lot_ of money, and they'd be damned if they didn't 'put it to good use'. Their words, not mine.

"Hey guys," I said as I stopped in behind them.

"Hey Bells. Did you find anything in any other stores?"

I blush a deep red and mumble, "Just a couple of little things. Not important."

They exchanged a meaningful look but, to my great relief, let it go.

When I got home, I took the lingerie out of its bag and put it in my underwear drawer, not sure what else to do with it.

As much as I tried to convince myself that the lingerie would never see the outside of that drawer again, I knew it was only a matter of time.

Despite the fight Edward and I had, I couldn't lie to myself; I was a goner, and I this time, I was going to push past my fears. I was going to do what I knew was inevitable. I was going to lose my virginity to Edward Masen, something a few months ago I thought was impossible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo iedereen! Language: Dutch. **_**Thaaaaank **_**you to everybody who reviewed. I made it over 100! I am quite the happy person now. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. – I have the perfect idea for the 'big' chapter so stay tuned! And it will be coming up **_**very **_**soon! I'm freaking excited!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Monday

BPOV

"I – can't – get it. It's – too – tight," Edward panted.

I was getting frustrated. "Work harder. Come on, Edward." I sighed.

"Bella," he said between breaths, "you're the one who jammed your locker."

"Yeah, but you're a football player. You're supposed to be really strong. You know, a body builder or something."

He chuckled breathlessly, still trying to pull open my stubborn locker. "It seems you have a very loose interpretation of what a football player can do. We can't all work out as much as Emmett."

I sighed, and gave up. "Here, maybe it we both try together," I said, grabbing the bottom corner of my locker door that had come loose in the struggle.

I had gotten to school to find Edward leaning against my locker, and upon trying to open it, I had come to find that it wouldn't budge. And being the gentleman that he can be, Edward offered to assist me.

Finally, my evil locker came loose and, being as it was clearly not my day, the free edge of the door decided to smack me in the forehead.

"Damn! Ow!" I rubbed the heel of my hand across the skin of by throbbing forehead.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, trying to hide his laughter.

But, apparently, he thought it was hilarious, because after about one moment of uncertainty, he burst out laughing.

Seeing this, I took the hand on my forehead and wacked his shoulder.

"Jerk," I muttered, turning to my locker and studiously pretending he didn't exist.

"Oh, come on Bella, you have to admit; that was pretty funny," he said from behind me, chuckling softly.

I ignored this, pulling my books from my locker with more force than usual.

I heard his frustrated sigh and he pulled me around to face him.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him through tiny slits.

"That was _not _ funny," I hissed.

I shoved him in the chest to emphasize.

"Oh, you'll get over it," he said easily.

I was appalled. "Well then. I see how it is," I said stiffly, slamming my locker shut and striding off toward my Calculus class, leaving him staring after me, probably wondering what the hell just happened.

Truth be told, I knew I was overreacting a little. But I wanted to see if he would apologize.

When I was in Junior High, I used to think up ends to love stories in my mind. Not for me, but just for fun. But there was one where, if it did ever happen to me, I wanted it to have this ending; maybe after the guy and me got in a fight, and we said some harsh things, I'd say something that would hurt, and would be partly true about how I felt. But not all the way true. I might say something like, "Well if you feel that way, then I'll just leave. And I won't be coming back." And I'd want him to see through that and see that I did want to come back, that I didn't want to stay away, and he'd have to literally run after me before I was gone. Because I wouldn't wait all day. And I didn't want him to let me go.

This wasn't quite like that though, I'd never go that drastic with something little like this. Not with just a bump on the head.

I reached my classroom just before the bell, and took my seat hastily, resting my chin in my palm and my eyes on the clock. I hated Calculus.

_**Later…**_

"Alice, we've been over this a million times; I have no idea if Jasper is seeing anyone." I sighed.

She leaned against the locker next to mine, glaring at me. It was free period, and she had cornered me, so to speak, when I was stowing my books in my locker.

"Well, you _would _know if you had bothered to ask Edward, like I _asked_ you to," she hissed. I still hadn't mentioned the little squabble we had earlier, and that I hadn't seen Edward since.

"Good Lord, Alice. I already apologized for forgetting. I'll ask him today."

A look of horror came over her face as she looked past me. She turned so that her shoulder was against mine, her head bent and her eyes on the ground.

"Shit, Bella. _He's_ walking over here at this _very second_. Shit, shit, _shit_! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Um…talk to him? Make chit chat?" I had never seen Alice this worked up over a guy. I glanced down the hall to where Rose was heavily flirting with Emmett. I was beyond confused. Her and Rose were always the ones that always had it together. And now Alice _and_ Rosalie were going under.

But I had to admit, I kinda liked being the one who was sure about my personal heartthrobs feelings. **(A/N: Even **_**I **_**think that that's sad; Bella thinking Edward has feelings for her when he had to go and be a pig and bet on her! And I seriously love**__**making it like that!)**

"Not helpful Bella. When he's around I feel like I can't _breathe_—"

"Hello Alice," I heard Jasper say from right behind us. I wondered how long he'd been there. And from the look on Alice's face, I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"H-Hey," she stuttered, eyes still wide from the panic.

He smiled, flashing blinding white teeth. As they sunk into their own personal bubble, I made an excuse and left them there. I could tell from the look of fury in Alice's eyes that she wanted me to stay, but I only smirked.

I walked slowly down the almost empty hallway, dragging my feet on the smooth tiles.

I was just about to turn the corner, when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. I spun around and found myself face to face with a girl who had fake blond hair, tiny, too small clothes and obviously and attitude. She could be classified as a moronic bimbo, slut-bag whore, skanky tramp, wench, and many more. But for now, we'll just call her Jessica Stanley, what I've heard some guys call a 'call and deliver' girl, which meant that just like at Pizza Hut, slimy, greasy, fattening pizza is brought strait to your front door! Lucky you, huh?

"Yes, do you need something?" I asked, irritated. Girls like this really pissed off. Huh, wonder why.

"Yea, actually I do. Bella, isn't it? Listen, I'd stay away from Edward if I were you. He's mine and I'm the kinda girl you just don't want to mess with." She sneered in a high, annoying, fake voice, jutting her chin in the air defiantly as if she had just given a speech that she should get an Academy Award for.

"Excuse me? Since when is Edward yours? Last I heard, he dumped you after going out for two days. Oh yeah, you've really got him under your spell."

She gasped. I guess she had never been talked to like this before. But wait, there's more!

"So why don't you listen, you little twit. I'm not going to stay away from Edward and you can't make me," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Apparently, she couldn't think of anything else to say, because she huffed and went back the way she came.

"Fucking bitch," I muttered under my breath as I turned back around and proceeded to go around the corner.

When I turned the corner, I found Edward leaning against the wall facing me.

"Why hello, Bella. Were you having a nice conversation with Jessica? Everything to pleasant?" he asked, smirking.

"Of course, Edward," I said sarcastically, "What else did you expect?"

He obviously picked up the sour note in my voice, correctly determining that the reason was that I had not forgiven him yet and would not do so without an apology.

He sighed, looking down at the floor. I crossed my arms again and started to tap my foot.

"I'm waiting," I said sweetly.

"Fine, Bella. I'm sorry I laughed this morning. It was clearly not the right time and I regret it. Are you happy now?" he said bitingly.

I smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Well don't I get something in return for apologizing?" he asked with a new look in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, but leaned forward and stretched up on my toes. His soft lips met mine in the middle. I put my hands around his neck as his long, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

He turned us around so that my back was to the wall and he was pressing me against it.

I broke away, gasping. I looked around, checking to see if any teachers were roaming the halls.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered huskily. He looked in my eyes, trying to decipher the problem for himself, guessing that it was some feeling gone weird.

"I just don't want any teacher rounding the corner and finding us, then us getting a detention. Kissing isn't allowed in school. Did you know that?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, I knew that. But you see, I've never been a sticker for rules." He said, smiling wickedly.

"Well you're going to get me in trouble," I said, playfully pushing at his chest. I slid out front my small space between the wall and Edward's rock hard abs.

"Come on," I said, offering him my hand, "Free period is almost over. We've got English."

He sighed; looking disappointed and grudgingly took my hand.

English passed slowly, and so did the rest of the day. Walking down the halls with Edward, I got nasty looks from a lot of girls, and looks of surprise from a lot of boys. Maybe I really had been invisible.

In the parking lot I leaned against the door to the cab of my truck and looked up at Edward.

"So, call me tonight?" I asked softly, searching his emerald green eyes to check and make sure that he wanted to, and that he wasn't getting bored with me already.

He smiled warmly, "Of course." He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine. But then he pulled back abruptly. I looked up at him in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you; my parents bought a beach house, and we're going down there for the weekend. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. The beach is great and the weather is nice. So do you want to come?" He asked.

I deliberated for only a moment. "Alright. I'll have to check with my dad, but it should be fine." I said, smiling brightly. A whole weekend with Edward. _Jeez_-us. I don't think I could find a more heavenly idea.

"Great," he said, "call you later."

"Bye," I called after him.

I smiled to myself, thinking about the black bra and panties I had at home…

The rest of the week passed surprisingly fast, as if the weekend couldn't wait to get here.

On Friday, I rode to school with Edward, having stowed my suitcase for the weekend away in his trunk. We were leaving right after school and not getting back until Monday night, since it was a long weekend and there wasn't school this Monday. Charlie wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I asked him if I could go, but once I mentioned that Edward's parents would be with us, it seemed to help him decide. I guess he thought that we would be with them all weekend. Pftt. Yeah, okay.

Driving to the beach, Edward and I talked the whole way, and just like every day, we got into a fight. Again. But it was kind of hard to stay mad at him since I couldn't get away from his mesmerizing eyes that seemed to melt away all my anger.

When I told Alice that I was going away for the weekend with Edward, she showed up with about ten shopping bags, filled with my weekend wardrobe. She had packed me lingerie too. And some pretty 'small' bikinis.

After about 4 hours of diving, we pulled up to a big house with the beach as its back yard, literally.

Edward showed me to the guest bedroom and set my luggage on the floor. He just stood there awkwardly for a moment, then regained his bearings.

"So, do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Sure, just let me change into my suit."

"Okay, I'll be down stairs waiting," he said, shutting the door after him.

I picked out a deep violet bikini and slipped it on without looking in the mirror. My palms started to sweat, and my breath quickened. This was the first time Edward was going to see me in anything less than what I usually wore.

I pulled on and light shirt and some shorts on over my bikini and grabbed my towel, quickly tying my hair up into a pony tail. When I came down stairs, Edward was in his swim trunks and I sleeveless surfer shirt. He was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And that only made my hand sweat more.

His eyes raked over my frame and then came back to rest on my face. "Ready?"

I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

When we reached the coast, I dropped my towel and stripped my clothes, letting the nearly setting sun hit my scarcely covered body. I looked at Edward and found his eyes wide and glued to my body. I smirked and it seemed to drain away my nervousness, building up my confidence as I took control.

"See something you like, little Eddie?" I said, chuckling at the nickname I knew he hated.

He tore his eyes from my body to glare at me. Then, without a word he pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the ground. That little sneak. The sun hit his perfect chest and I was left breathless at his beauty.

"It looks like the tables have been turned, does it not Bella?" he said, smiling evilly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Edward," I said, looking away. And then, as if to seem not to think about it, I reached my arms over my head and intertwined my fingers, stretching out my back and my shoulders. Mwah, ah ah ah-ah. He's not the only one who can play games.

Without looking over my shoulder, I ran out into the water and dived beneath the clear, blue surface, letting the cool water wash away all of my doubts and worries.


	10. Chapter 10

**So you know the deal; hi, hello, yada yada, here's the next chapter. And now that all that shit is out of the way, enjoy!**

**P.S. – I'm not going to do lemons, nothing will be too graphic. Even if there are some out there who would enjoy that, I might remind you that this is a T rated story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

A whisper in the dark woke me out of a peaceful slumber. Today was awesome. After we got back from the beach we went to high class restaurant with Edward's parents. The food was some of the best I've ever had.

Now, I had just dozed off to be awoken by Edward, who was at this very moment standing over my bed. Fuck. Me. He was standing in nothing but a pair of boxers, his beautifully defined chest bare. Shit-nicks! I was _so _doomed.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

He ignored this. "Do you mind if I join you?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned seductively.

I wanted to say 'hell yes' but, in a clear favor to my pride, I said, "Um, sure, I guess."

I scooted over to make room. He climbed in and lay back on my pillows. I reclined back beside him, stiff as a board, unsure what to do with my hands and finally deciding to settle them at my sides.

Edward softly stroked my hand.

After that, seeing as it didn't work too well, he sighed. And the next thing I knew he was on top of me, supported by his elbows and knees. His arms were on either side of my head, same with his legs and mine.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," I breathed softly.

Instead of answering, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

Suddenly, something inside me just burst. I wanted to do thing that I had only read about in books. And all this from just one, little kiss.

The sudden passion had me gasping and kissing him back more fiercely, moving my mouth hungrily against his.

He responded with a groan and allowed me to roll us over, with me now straddling his lap. He moved his hands up my ribs and over my stomach. He parted my lips with his tongue and dove into my mouth.

My fingers were locked in his hair pulling and tugging as I rocked my hips against his, feeling the slight peek in his boxers.

He sat up, taking me with him. I locked my ankles around his waist.

He lifted my tank top over my head as his lips explored my neck. I could feel the heat of his hands all over my body, seeping into every pour.

But as he started to fiddle with the clasp on my bra (some of the lingerie Alice packed for me), suddenly, it was liked I was snapped back into reality. And I was scared.

I pushed him away without even thinking about it. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"What's the matter?" he whispered huskily.

"It's just; this is all so new for me. I haven't been in a relationship in a while, and I'm still trying to get used to it," I said, searching his eyes. "We just have to take it a tiny bit slower, okay? For me?"

He looked at me for a moment then sighed. "Okay."

But as he started to shift me aside to get up and leave, I stopped him.

"_But,_" I said, drawing out the syllable. "That doesn't mean we can't do…other things." I said seductively.

I may have been not quite ready enough for a home run, but that didn't mean I didn't want to fool around.

He smirked, catching my drift and lying back down, rolling us so now, he was over me again.

Saturday went by fast. Edward and I went to the boardwalk, and then we went to a salsa club.

Now _that _was fun. I think Edward was pretty surprised at how well I can dance. I think it got him pretty turned on too, because in the hot tub that night, he got kinda freaky. I went farther than I ever have before, and I allowed him to take me there. Let's just say I didn't know that _that _was third base and it was a bit of an understatement to say that I was a little shocked.

He slept in my bed again, going a little farther than we had last night.

Now, it was Sunday morning. The sun was peeking through the curtains in my room. I lifted my head and found Edward peacefully asleep beside me.

I sat there and watched his for a couple of minutes. Never had I seen something that was so beautiful. He looked so vulnerable.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could and glanced at the clock. 7:42. I decided it was still kind of early and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. I brushed my hair back into a messy bun.

The kitchen is huge, with a sliding glass door on the back wall that led to the patio and the beach. I slide it open silently, grabbing my flip flops and portable radio off the deck and headed down the rock pathway to the coast line.

The beach house was in a secluded area. It was one of the most expensive houses around here, with its basically private beach and the next house about a quarter of a mile away.

I sat down on a big rock and looked out at the waves, crashing down on the sandy beach like a giant on a city.

I popped a tape I made in the radio (it was the old kind) and hit play. 'Under the Boardwalk' by The Drifters was first. I got up and started to move along with the beat, shaking my hips. **(A/N: **_**Great**_** song. Link on my profile! Pay no attention the video; just pay attention to the words.)**

_Oh the sun beats down and melts the tar up on the roof  
And your shoes get so hot you wish your tired feet were fire-proof  
Under the boardwalk down by the sea  
On a blanket with my baby ... is where I'll be_

I stepped in different directions, going along with the beat, snapping my fingers.

_From a park you hear the happy sounds from a carousel  
You can almost taste the hotdogs and french fries they sell  
Under the boardwalk down by the sea  
On a blanket with my baby ... is where I'll be_

_Under the boardwalk out of the sun  
Under the boardwalk we'll be having some fun  
Under the boardwalk people walking above  
Under the boardwalk we'll be falling in love  
Under the board-walk board-walk_

_Under the boardwalk down by the sea  
On a blanket with my baby ... is where I'll be_

_Under the boardwalk out of the sun  
Under the boardwalk we'll be having some fun  
Under the boardwalk people walking above  
Under the boardwalk we'll be falling in love_

That song ended and then 'My Girl' by The Temptations came on.

I dropped onto the sand and lay straight on my back, staring up at the blue sky.

"Just so you know, that was really hot," a voice said on my right. I immediately jumped up, but not because I was surprised. But because that male voice was certainly not the one I was expecting.

I spun to the right, searching for the owner of the voice.

I saw a kid who was about my age, and had shaggy black hair. His skin was dark, like an Indian's and his eyes were a dark brown. He had an attractive face. He smirked at me.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Exactly how much of that did he see? The little Peeping Tom.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice guarded.

"Jacob Black," he said. **(A/N: ha ha, I am victorious!)**

"You were watching me," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, can you blame me?"

When he smiled, it reminded me of how Edward smiles sometimes. Like he's a predator and I'm his completely obtainable prey. I didn't know if I liked it that much, but hey, can't judge a book by its cover right?

I just stared at him and didn't answer.

"So, what's your name?" he said, smirking again.

"Bella."

"Are you here with your parents?" he asked.

"No, actually. I'm here with my boyfriend and his parents." Let's see how he likes those apples.

He looked around the long stretch of beach indignantly.

"I don't see anybody else here. Now what kind of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend to fend for herself?"

He took a step toward me so that now he was only a foot away.

"He's asleep," I said indifferently.

He took another step, putting only inches between us and invading my personal space. This boy better get outta my bubble. I tried to step back but my foot hit the rock.

"Well, since he doesn't seem to be around for the time being, how about you and me…have a little fun?

Okay, now this little shit was really starting to piss me off. If he tries to touch me, I swear to God I will knee him so hard in the nuts that they will shrivel up and fall of. That will show this punk how much of a bitch I can be.

"You know, maybe another time," I said, trying to smile politely so he wouldn't see how much pent up anger I had in me.

"Oh come on," he said softly, "your boyfriend will never have to find out. And I promise I'll make it worth it. I bet that you can get pretty wild." His eyes raked up and down my body slowly. He reached a hand up and trailed a finger from my jaw down to the inside of my shoulder, skimming by breast.

You mother fucker. I was going to have some _fun _with you.

I smiled seductively. "Oh, you have no idea how _wild_ I can get," I purred, leaning closer so my chest grazed his.

He leaned down to meet me and I brought my knee up as hard as I possibly could into his groin.

His eyes bulged out as he doubled over and fell on his side into the sand.

I looked down into his shocked face and said, "Sweetie, I invented 'wild'." I smiled pleasantly and bent so he could see my face better.

"You bitch," he spat at me.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here," I said, turning my back on him.

Edward was standing about five feet away. I blushed with embarrassment. He smiled at me, and then glared at the lump of jackass that was behind me.

I looked back to see that Jacob had gotten to his feet and was staring hard at Edward. He turned his glare to me and I snapped my teeth at him. That made him high tail it out of here.

"Well hello," I said, turning to Edward.

"May I ask who that was?" He said in a hard voice.

"Jacob Black. He was a total dick wad. So… how much did you hear?"

"Oh, I came in on you telling him just how wild you can get." He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss down my neck.

"Yeah, he wanted me to go have sex with him. And, you know, even though that offer was so tempting, I somehow found it in me to refuse." I grinned. Sarcasm, I wouldn't be able to live without it.

Just then, on my radio, 'Unchained Melody' came on. I smiled, this song was the best.

I pulled back and held out my hand, I inviting him to join me.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in a water park. The rides were unbelievable. After that, we ate corndogs on the boardwalk.

I loved being with him. Sometimes I'd catch a look on his face, something that wasn't quite right. I couldn't define it. It was like something big was coming, and he couldn't decide if he wanted it to or not. Men are so confusing!

As we were walking out of a tourist shop, the clouds started to pelt us with rain. In the three minutes it took to run to his car, we got soaked. It was about 9:30, the sun had just set.

Edward pulled up to the house and we made a mad dash for the front door. He fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right one to fit into the lock.

He finally got the door open and ushered me through.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out. No answer. "Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me through the kitchen.

On the island counter, there was a note

_Edward and Bella,_

_We got invited to a last minute party and just had to go. Don't wait up, we'll be back around 3 a.m. _

_Love,_

_Elizabeth and Edward._

We both stood, dripping onto the hardwood floor as we read the note.

There was a crash of lightning and I shrieked. Edward pulled me in to his wet arms, hugging me close.

The lights flickered, and then went off, along with all the other power in the house. The light from the window was faint, barely enough to let me see my hand in front of my face.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled to Edward. I took the stairs to my room and sat down on my bed. Alice had been texting me all day, I sent a reply then turned my phone off. I looked into the mirror that was right next to a window.

My hair was completely saturated, along with my white spaghetti strap tank top and light burgundy sweater. Doesn't get any better than this.

I walked down the stair and saw a faint glow from the den coming spilling onto the floor.

I peeked into the door. Edward had lighted a fire in the fireplace. He had removed his jacket to reveal a navy blue t-shirt.

He was kneeling down, poking the fire.

A foreign feeling flooded my veins. Lust. Something inside me just broke. I wasn't afraid anymore, and suddenly, I felt the strongest longing in the world that it just rushed to my head, filling me with heat despite my wet attire.

I moved slowly toward Edward. He hadn't seen me yet. I didn't say anything.

He turned around and straightened.

"Oh, there you are," he said, not seeing that I was about to burst with pure lust. He reached over on the foot rest and grabbed a towel.

"I found these," he said holding it up to me.

I looked at it, then at him. And without breaking my gaze, I tore the towel out of his hands and threw it across the room. In the same movement, I took a step toward him and grabbed his face in my hands, crashing my lips against his.

The passion and lust were unreal. He responded immediately, kissing me back with such intensity that it only made me want him more, on the point of pain now.

Maybe it was the fire, playing with the light it set off against his face. Whatever, I didn't give a hell.

I pulled my sweater off, and broke the kiss. I grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open.

"Jesus," he breathed. He lifted my tank over my head. Bringing his lips back to mine, and making a fire hot trail down my neck.

I pushed him down onto the floor. Soon, all of our clothes were off, and we were wet with rain and sweat.

The only thing I can say is that it was a long time coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so, I'd just like to say a few things before hand. First, Bella is not and is not going to get prego. She did not get a disease. And they did do it. And Edward is a total bastard, but who knows what will happen. Oh, and Jacob in the last chapter totally sucked! And it was totally awesome! And, the reason I ended it so abruptly was because the computer is in my mom and her boyfriend's room, and they wanted to go to bed, it was like 10:30. So I beg for just a minute, and she says, "Okay, we'll just start having sex now." After that I kinda just wanted to get the fuck outta there. **

**And, thank you RingTheBella. That was probably the best constructed review I have gotten for this story. And I like that you're guessing, but I'm not giving away anything!**

**P.S. – sorry it took me so long to update. Things are going to get a little complicated, heehee, and I've had total writers block trying to figure out the best way to continue. Enjoy and leave me a couple—cough, a lot, cough—of reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing. **

BPOV

School resumed on Tuesday. The only difference, I had changed so much over the weekend. Not just physically, but mentally to.

It hurt at first, but I got over that really quick. And that wasn't the last time, either. Thank God for Alice and her sick impulse to buy me sexy lingerie. Edward seemed rather fond of them…

Edward picked me up for school. But it seemed strange, everyone else was the same, but I was so physically and mentally altered that there was no going back. And there was no denying the truth: I'd fallen in love with Edward. **(A/N: and you know what really sucks? It just totally breaks my heart, because, like I said in the summary, she's going to find out what a bastard he is! Damn it!)**

**EPOV**

I put my head in my hands and elbows in my knees. Shit, I thought. What the fuck was I thinking? Somewhere along this bet, I had realized that I just wanted to get this bet over with. Because I knew that would hurt Bella, when she found out, and I just wanted to get it done, to break up so I didn't have to see that hurt that I knew would be there in her eyes. **(A/N: isn't he just a filthy little coward? Okay, I'm done now, I promise!)**

Not only had I just taken Bella's virginity, but the sex then, and the times after it, were some of the best I had ever had. Shit!

I don't think Bella realized this, but after that night the power went off, and we went up to my room, I snuck back down stairs when she fell asleep, and picked up our clothes. I also took her panties. As much as it turned my stomach to rot, I needed proof. Now, I just had to get this over with, the sooner, the better.

I walked slowly down the hallway to the cafeteria. Bella was in the band room today for lunch period, and it was the only time all my friends who were involved with the bet were together. It was sheer luck that she wasn't going to be in here today.

Somehow, over the weekend, Alice and Jasper had hooked up and become an official item. The same with Rosalie and Emmett, so when I pushed the double doors open, I wasn't surprised to see them sitting at the girls' usual table.

Just end it, I told myself as I made my way to my table, in the middle of the room.

Bella's panties were in my pocket, my palms were sweating. What was that about? This shouldn't be hard; after all, she was just a bet.

I sat down in a vacant chair and was greeted by Jared, Eric, Paul and Mike.

"So," Mike said to me, "Edward, how's our little bet going? Have you nailed her yet?" he asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

I forced a smile. Why was this so hard?

"Cough up the cash gentlemen," I said, pulling the little black satin panties out of my jacket pocket.

They all whooped and cheered, patting me on the back like I had made some sort of accomplishment.

"Way to go," Paul told me; he'd bet on me being able to do it.

Mike snatched the panties out of my hand and inspected them with Jared, both of them laughing.

"Dude, I can't believe you pulled it off," he snickered, shaking his head.

Then, unexpectedly, Mike stood up on his chair and stepped on the table.

"Attention!" he called to the whole room. Everyone turned our way, looking to see what was going on. Oh God, please no.

Mike smiled. "My good friend Edward here," he started, gesturing to me, "has just informed me that he has completed an …'undoable' task. The bet was that he couldn't get a stubborn virgin from our senior class to sleep with him in a month. And now, I think he deserves a round of applause, because here is his proof that he has nailed the most unwilling virgin in our school!!!" he finished, shouting and holding the panties up above his head with both hands.

The almost every student in the room burst into loud clapping and cheering for me. People everywhere were laughing and congratulating me.

Someone yelled a question up to Mike that I didn't hear.

He grinned and shouted, "Who was this girl? Why none other than Isabella Swan!!!"

My stomach rolled and the cheering and laughing increased. I sat in my seat, stunned and unable to move. What just happened? I stood up on shaky legs, putting on smile for everyone and expecting their praise. I looked around the room and caught the eyes of Rosalie, who almost killed me right there with her glare. Alice's face was a mirror to Rose's, both of them looking mad enough to start a war.

I swung back around, heading for the doors. The crowd of my fellow classmates was on their feet, still cheering.

I made my way to the edge of the swarm of people, finally breaking through only to be stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing by the door, was Angela, with Bella next to her.

Her eyes were slightly wide and her mouth was parted in absolute horror. She had heard everything, I could tell.

She was staring at me, wide brown eyes full of confusion, anger, shock and so much hurt. I just stood there, my feet glued to the floor, unable to move from here piercing gaze.

After about five seconds, though, she seemed to snap out of shock and back into reality. Her mouth closed and she looked at me with such furry I thought she would burn me.

She walked slowly toward me, eyes trained onto mine. She stopped, about a foot and a half away from me. I couldn't tell what she was going to do. My mouth was like a desert, I couldn't even speak.

She just looked at me, and then shook her head, as if in disappointment. She looked down for half a second, seeming like she was going to turn away, and then she pulled her right fist back and swung it forward with a force I had never seen.

Her fist came in contact with my cheek, breaking the skin of my lip and hurtling me backwards a few steps. I fell back and landed on my butt, my hand going immediately to my sore cheek. I looked up to find her standing over me, no longer cool and collected, but shaking with rage.

She spoke. "You goddamned bastard."

She said it quietly, but her voice still shook with blinding anger.

"Bella—," I started but she cut me off by slamming her foot into my stomach.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch," she hissed through clenched teeth.

I recovered enough to stand up, just as she threw another punch at me. I dodged it, but just barely.

She kept trying, hitting me and missing me. After a couple of minutes she started to get frenzied and choked with anger. It only stopped when Emmett came up, grabbing her from behind, and lifting her off the ground with her back to his chest. She struggled and kicked the whole way, until they were out the doors.

**BPOV**

Emmett dragged me out of the lunch hall and to the picnic tabled out behind the school. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper followed.

I didn't want to give up fighting, because I knew that the second I did, everything would come crashing down on me. As if it didn't already.

When something very bad or emotional or happened to me, I usually went through three stages. Physical fury, shock, and devastating crying. They never happened in the same order. But I had already went through the shock, and now that the physical fury was about to end, only one thing was left. And I didn't want to do it in front of Emmett or Jasper. Alice and Rosalie seemed to understand.

"Guys, why don't you go back inside? We can take it from here," Alice said gently.

Emmett set me down on one of the benches and patted my back softly. He may seem like a tough, scary guy, but he was just a big softie underneath all that muscle.

I couldn't look at him; if felt the tears coming, building behind my eyes.

The boys walked away and Alice sat beside me. Rose followed. I sat staring face forward, and they did too, because they knew that was what I needed.

After mom died, I spent so long making myself stronger, keeping myself together. I hated loosing that, even for a moment, in front of anybody.

But, as much as I wanted them to leave, I knew I needed them. And I knew there was no way in hell that they were leaving.

The tears started to roll slowly at first then more freely. As I started making little sobbing sounds, Rosalie put an arm around me and I leaned my head against her shoulder. Alice rubbed my other arm.

As my tears soaked her shoulder, Rosalie patted my head comfortingly and said, "I know, sweetie. I know."

So we sat there, for who knows how long, even as it started to rain, staring straight forward as my heartbreak bled in the form of tears.

The heartache was the worst. The feeling of being betrayed was just as bad.

I had let myself believe that someone like Edward Cullen could actually have real feelings for me, let myself believe every lie he fed me.

I had let myself get sucked into a game, becoming a means of cruel amusement for those who would rather not focus on their own shallow selves.

I had given a boy my heart, not for the first time, and he had torn it to pieces.

Just thinking about the fact that Edward, used me, humiliated me, and got me to fall for him made me want to throw up. Made me want to just scream out my feelings.

And that's what I did. Rosalie and Alice drove me home, and sat me on the couch.

"You guys can go," I said, looking at the ground, "I mean, I need you, but schools still going."

"Bella, we're not going anywhere," Alice said firmly.

"Please guys? I…I need to be alone…for a bit."

They glanced at each other.

"Alright, Bella," Rosalie said slowly, uncertainly.

When I heard Rosalie's car pull out of the driveway, I stood and walked into the kitchen. I walked a cabinet in what seemed like a daze.

Pulling a plate from the shelf, I weighed it in my hands before chucking it with all my might and the wall, where it shattered to pieces. How could I be so stupid? How could he do that to me?

I stumbled back until I hit the fridge, sliding to the ground with it pressed against my back. And put my head in my hands and rested my arms on the knees. I was still wet, but I didn't care.

I cried silently, wishing for the one person I that could help me, that I knew was gone. My mother would know what to do.

I let my legs drop the tiled floor and leaned my head back against the refrigerator door and screamed.

Not screamed really. Not the high pitched shriek of terror you hear in horror movies. Just a good, long yell, letting all my unseen emotions fill it.

When I stopped, I actually felt better. I got through my mother's death, and that meant I could get through this. I called on all my years of building up my inner strength of mind and heart and found that I could endure. I was strong.

The rest of the week, a whole three days, I walked the school corridors and was followed with laughter and rude comments.

I told off the bitches and sluts that came to me and told me what a whore I was by saying that they were no better, and from what I knew, much worse.

I fended off the perves by threatening or actually getting violent with them. It seemed that by one humiliating scene, they had forgotten who I was, and how I dealt with people who gave me shit.

Usually I was calm, rarely ever resorting to violence. But for some people, people who had it coming, I made an exception.

But the hardest to avoid seeing was Edward. He had a bloody lip. Whenever I say him coming, if he didn't see me I ducked around a corner or in a classroom. If he did see me, I walked straight past, not looking at him once.

But sometimes I would look up in class and accidentally meet his vibrant green eyes. And every time, my heart twist in pain as I was reminded of what happened. That was the worst; the heartache.

He tried to speak to me a couple times, but I wasn't ready yet. I just shook my head and hurried past.

What would he care anyways? I was just a little toy, something to occupy his time. Just another fuck, right?

**I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner that it took me to get this one up. Please review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! To Reviewers: thank you all very much. I got a lot of reviews for that last little chappy. To Non-Reviewers: *disappointed sigh.* **

**Enjoy the festivities!**

**P.S. – I think the little story at the beginning is right. Although, maybe not to the complete extent. And it's actually just a myth!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. **

_The next Monday after the big Oh My Fucking God, what a son of a mo fo bitch!_

BPOV

In the 6th grade, my history teacher told the class that in ancient Greek times, little boys were sent off to train to become soldiers. When they got punished, it was considered very weak to cry out, even if it was just a scolding. The teacher told us that one boy saved a fox and was trying to keep it as a pet. He hid it under his shirt and tried to get it into the building they sent boys to be trained. He was always a bad boy. On his way, an instructor stopped him and asked him where he'd been. After he told the man, leaving out the part about the fox, the instructor started to yell at him. And while the instructor was hollering, the little boy dropped dead on the spot. The fox under his shirt had started to eat away at his stomach and his organs, tearing a hole in him. But he didn't cry out because that would seem weak.

And so that's what I have to do. I can't break and let him see the heart wrenching damage he's done to me. I can't seem weak.

Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Absolutely do not look at him. You're stronger than that, you can do this. Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do if I can't?

I knew we would be talking soon. The bastard would probably try to smooth thing over. But hey, you can't smooth your hand over broken glass without getting cut, right? And that's exactly what he made my heart into. A pile of broken pieces. So, that basically means I get to cut him, in a sense. With pleasure, doll face.

I walked past him in the hallway, my head held high, not even sending a particle of dust his slimy way. I felt his eyes on my face though. My eyes iced over, preparing to give his death glare if he dared to talk to me. Go ahead, make my day.

But he didn't. And it kind of hurt. Just being near him made me feel like I had a knife in my lungs, making it hard and very painful to breathe. And then Fate expects me to sit next to him for a whole hour in Science? Fuck.

I go through the rest of the day, knife in lungs, broken like glass heart.

But I think God seems to have it out for me today, because when I was sitting in Bio, trying with all my being not to look at the boy beside me, I say a note placed on the lab table in front of me.

I frowned and cautiously took it in my hands, under the desk. I unfolded it slowly.

_Bella, we need to talk. After school, today. –Edward._

I clenched my jaw, knowing if I was to ever get over this, I would need to tell him a few things.

I balled the piece of notebook paper up in my hands, my knuckles going white from the extreme amount of pressure I put on it.

When the final bell rang for the day to be over, I got my stuff and walked right out, not even bothering the see if he was behind me. I could sense him whenever we were in the same room. Isn't that sad?

I didn't stop until we were outside, around back by the basketball courts. I walked to the middle of the first one and turned to face him and my ultimate breaking point.

He had stopped after just coming about a step onto the cement. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to start talking but I just stared blankly back.

"Uh, hi, Bella," Edward began a little timidly.

Are you joking? You broke my heart a couple days ago and the first thing you say to me is 'hello' as if we were old friends.

"Hey," I spit sarcastically.

"So…how are you?" he asked.

Okay, before I was annoyed at the prick, but now I'm furious!

"Well, I've been walking around school this last week with everybody calling me names and making jokes about me, I'm getting hit on by perves where ever I go, and you decided to embarrass me in front of the whole school by letting that little fag announce that you fucked me! Other than that, though, I'm just peachy," I finished, staring him dead in the eyes the whole time.

"Oh, come on, Bella," he said rolling his eyes. But I saw a little fear under his easy going façade. "It's not that big of a deal to sleep with somebody."

"Maybe not for you," I said, dropping my stuff and getting in his face, "but how would you like it if someone you _trusted_ declare to the whole school that you lost your virginity to the biggest player in the senior class?!?!" I screamed at him, totally losing my cool.

"It wasn't the _whole_ school," he said, unjustly angry now.

"Well it was enough!"

"What do you want me to say, Bella? I'm sorry I slept with you? Because believe me, it's not that bad for the whole school to know who you slept with."

"Of course it isn't! For you!" I shouted back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he sneered.

"You've slept with over half the female population at Forks High! You say anything just to get laid! And I'm just another girl you can add to your list, right?"

"I don't just have sex with anybody, Bella!"

"No, you don't!" I shrieked, "You pick them out special, don't you?! You picked me out special! Just to win a stupid bet! Did you ever once think about me? About how I would feel about this?!?!"

"YES! I did think about you! More than I have any other girl! Is that what you want to hear, Bella?" he yelled at me.

Tears pushing their way out of the corners of my eyes now.

"No! Because if you really thought about me, at all, you wouldn't have done it! Because you know that it would hurt me! You lied to me the whole time, Edward! I trusted you! With my whole heart, I trusted you. And you just threw it away!" I cried.

"Well, I'm sorry okay? You think I wanted to hurt you? You think I'm that heartless?" His vibrant green eyes were filled with rage and disbelief, as if _I _did something wrong.

"How am I supposed to know? All you ever do to me is lie! Sorry is not going to cut it this time, Edward. It can't take back what happened, and neither can you," I said in a shaky voice, my inner pain leaking out through it.

Edward looked down, then turned his back to me.

"Why?" was the only thing that came next out of my mouth.

He didn't answer, just started to run his hands through his wild hair, then keeping them there, gripping the bronze locks.

I started to get mad again as the silence from him stretched on.

"Why, Edward?" I demanded, my voice rising. "Why would you do something like that? Damnit! Why would you do that to me, huh? WHY?!?!?!"

He whipped around to face me, his face cold.

"I don't have to listen to this! I don't want to hear this from you, Bella! I don't need it!" he shouted callously.

"WELL I FUCKING NEEDED YOU!!!!!!" I screamed, my voice rising five octaves on the last word. "I gave you my heart, Edward! And you crushed it!" my voice broke.

My crying had increased, and I saw it in his face, what my words had done to him. They had broken him out of that icy state and I saw all the pain and regret there in his eyes. Sorry, chum! The pity boat has sailed!

He just stared back at me, stunned. I basically admitted to falling for him.

I internally cursed myself, but it was too late.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand for him to see me so broken. I had to get out of there.

I turned and picked up my stuff, and then turned to go back into the building to get my other homework.

"Bella, I—" Edward started, but I just shook my head, my face screwed up in pain as I continued to blubber.

It hurt too much.

I realized as I was driving away that I let my guard down, let him see how much he hurt me. But what hurt more was that I was still in love with him.

EPOV

I groaned as I sat up in bed. It was 1:27 A.M. and I still couldn't fall asleep.

I kept replaying my fight with Bella in my head, seeing the hurt in her face. It made me feel like shit to know that I was the one to put it there.

I had screwed up. _Really_ badly.

Bella for the most part told me she loved me, and I couldn't do anything but stare at her.

Did I really make her fall in love with me?

I don't think I have ever been in love, but being with Bella was the most fun I'd ever had with a girl.

She was funny, captivating, sweet, loving…

Did I love her? Hell, I don't know.

It could be possible. I had never had feelings this strong for another girl before.

But I had really hurt her. And you can't just take that away.

I didn't like knowing that it had affected her this much. That I had caused her so much pain.

BPOV

The next month passed and things actually kind of got better. Nobody made any rude comments to me, and people kind of forgot about me again.

But I didn't forget.

I was doing okay with it now. It still hurt, a lot, but I could deal with it. But it was hard.

I could look Edward in the face, and talk to him in bio if I had to for an assignment, but not without feeling the knife in my lungs.

And to make things worse, I _still_ loved him. I didn't want to, but it's not like I really had a say in the matter.

I wanted him to come to me, say he was sorry. Just like my childhood vision. They guy realizes he was way wrong, and stops the girl before she can get totally away.

I didn't want Edward to let me go, not just yet. But as the days slipped by, and nothing happened, I felt that little ball of sheer hope start to shrink.

I started to understand that I had to learn to let him go.

**Okay, so I'm not really sure I like this chapter, it's more of just a filler at the end. But, oh well. R&R!!!! And it's just so depressing! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya people. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had horribly writers block and I seriously have no idea how to end this story and make it awesomely delicious. I just want to pick up the keyboard and beat it against the desk and shout 'GOD MUTHER FUCKING DAMN IT!!!' But, I most likely won't. Oh, well…Enjoy and feast on it with livelihood!**

**Disclaimer: I own not even a page, not a whisper of a chapter. Damn it!**

**P.S. - I'm not doing it in Edward's POV because I have no idea what I would write!!!**

**P.P.S. - HOLY SHIT!!! I swear to god that as I was sitting here thinking about what to write, inspiration struck and I totally have the perfect ending that I always wanted for this story but in the middle made it kinda impossible but just realized that I know just how to do it!! As my fellow amigos would say, (even though only one reads this story) fuck fuck fuckity fuck!!!**

BPOV

I rushed through the door and flung myself into the kitchen chair. This was it. I help the thick envelope in my shaking hands and stared down at the neat sticker print address which had my name on it.

It was December. I had sent out an application to Brown University (which was in Massachusetts) back in September, right after that terrible week. **(A/N: if I had ever mentioned what month it was it earlier chapters, ignore it, for it must be shunned at this time.)** I had enough credits to graduate, and I planned to graduate at the semesters end. And go for a semester at Brown. **(A/N: I have no idea if they let freshmen come at semester, but for this story, they do!)** I applied for a full ride scholarship that didn't include room and board. I would find out in this letter if I got in and got the scholarship. Thank God Aunt Mary lives in Massachusetts. She said that if I get accepted, I would be allowed to live with her. Brown is about twenty minutes from where she lives.

My hands trembled as a reached for the letter opener and slide the thin blade under the folded seals edge.

Pulling out the paper and the thick book that was inside I read over the letter enclosed.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Brown University and have received the Taylor Grant Scholarship which entitles…_

The rest of the letter blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I let out a loud shriek and hopped up from my chair, running to the phone to call Charlie and tell him.

_The last day before Christmas break…_

EPOV

I kept my head lowered as I looked up through my lashes at a figure standing at the end of the hallway who was talking to the principal. God, she looked beautiful. I hid behind my locker door and pretended to fish in my locker for something while my eyes stayed trained on Bella.

She was laughing about something. I used to make her laugh like that. The sound may have been unimportant to anyone else in, but it was like a beautiful symphony to me.

She said something to the principal and shook his hand. He patted her on the back as she nodded her head.

"Hello? Edward?"

I turned away from Bella, and saw Emmett getting into his locker next to me. Rosalie leaned her back against the wall opposite us. She of course was still pissed at me and refused to be near me when not forced. She looked at me like she wanted to nail my dick to the sealing.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if, you know, you were ever going to get over yourself and try to straighten things out with Bella," he said, his gaze turned toward his locker like it was nothing at all, saying this.

I sighed irritably. "Emmett, I told you—"

"I know, I know," he cut me off and looked at me, "you'll talk to her when you're ready."

"Yes, and I intend to do so. The timing just isn't right." I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Well you better hurry man," he gave me a pointed look.

I shut my locker and turned my full attention to him. "And why exactly is that?"

He shut his locker as well and shifted his books to his other arm.

"She got accepted to Brown and is graduating at semester. She's gonna be gone man. Before you know it she'll be in Massachusetts. So you better hurry your ass up!" Emmett said, hitting my shoulder with his fist.

But I seemed to be frozen. Bella was leaving? I wasn't going to get to see her five out of seven days of the week? I suddenly had a sharp pain in my chest.

*$*$*$*$*$*

BPOV

"Well, Bella. I hope you do great in Massachusetts," the principal said, patting me on the back.

"Thank you Mr. Arnold." I turned away and started off towards my locker.

I had to pass Edward's locker to get there, and lucky me, he just happened to be there, alone. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I held my breath and looked straight ahead, determined not to break and peek over. But seeing as I was still clearly not over him, I did.

He was staring right at me.

My steps faltered and I tripped. I kept my eyes open and braced myself for the impact. The impact that didn't come, fortunately. Or rather, unfortunately, seeing as it was Edward's strong and muscled arms that were wrapped around my waist, holding me up.

I quickly righted myself and tore free of his arm.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked softly.

"Fine," I said harshly, not meeting his eyes as I straightened my jacket.

"Wait, Bella," he called after me as I started down the hall.

I sighed and turned unenthusiastically.

He just stared at me.

"What?" I barked.

"So…"he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I heard you got into Brown."

Hm, I wonder how he found that out. Let's think, shall we? Oh, no need, I know how. Good news travels fast…as does bad news.

"Yep."

"And…that you're graduating at semester."

"Yes, and what exactly, is your point?"

He looked lost, like he didn't know what to say.

"Well, congratulations, I guess," he said, a little glumly.

Good God man!!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!

"Congratulations? Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief.

His eyes sparked. "What the hell else am I supposed to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about saying what you really feel? What you really mean? How about you explain to me why after all these months, you still stare at me? Why you look at me like you want to say something and not have the courage to?" I asked.

"Or, maybe why you don't have the courage to _do_ those things?" I continued.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Bella. And frankly, I don't care," he said, turning away.

"Don't give me that, Edward! Don't pretend like you don't still care!" I shouted at his back.

"Why would you care, anyways, Bella? Why would you care about how I feel about you?" he retorted.

"Because I've been waiting for you! I've been waiting for you to finally just say the truth."

"Well, I don't know what 'truth' you're waiting for, but it's not coming!" and with that, he turned away.

The hall was empty, seeing how school let out 5 minutes ago. It matched how empty I felt inside.

*$*$*$*$*$

_January 3 of the next year, 4 days before school goes back in session. _

EPOV

I knocked on Emmett's front door and waited to be let in.

To my surprise, Alice answered the door.

She wasn't as severe as Rosalie when it came to me. And for that, I was thankful.

"Hi, Edward. Come on in," she said, stepping aside.

"Hey, Alice. What are you doing here?"

I stepped in and saw Rose on the couch, flipping through a magazine. When she saw me, she stood up, dropping the magazine on the coffee table.

"I'll wait in the car," she spoke to Alice only, glaring at me.

Alice only shook her head and rolled her eyes as Rose shoved past me, out the door.

"Ignore her; she's still a little sour."

I nodded. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We just came by to see Emmett and Jasper. They're upstairs. They told me to tell you they'd be down in a minute, for your guys' boy's night, or something."

"Okay, thanks Alice," I said, taking a seat on the couch.

She grabbed her purse, and was about to walk out the open door, when she shut it and turned back to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I had a feeling she wasn't referring as to why I was sitting.

I just looked at her.

"How can you be so blind?" she asked again.

I answered this time. "What do you mean?"

"Bella is going away and you're sitting here, moping about it, like you couldn't have stopped her. What's the matter with you?"

"I couldn't stop her, Alice."

"You didn't even try!"

"Because why would she listen?!" I shot back.

"Because she loves you!" she shouted.

I sat there, stunned. How could she love me when I hurt her so badly?

"And it's pretty obvious that you feel the same way!"

"She loves me?" I asked.

"God, you're so stupid, Edward! She was waiting for you! To tell her not to go, to stop her! And you didn't. You let her go. And right about now, she's getting on a plane, to the other side of the country. And you just let her go," Alice said, and then she stomped out, shutting the door loudly.

Bella loved me. Even after all I did.

Suddenly, my own stupidity caught up with me.

There was a reason I couldn't get over her. There was a reason I dreamt about her every night and missed her like crazy. There was a reason why her, not just her appearance but her soul, captivated me.

There was a reason why I felt dead inside.

I loved her to. More than anything. So what was I doing, sitting here?

I had to get her.

I grabbed my keys and ran for my car. If Alice was right, she was at the airport. About to go to the other side of the country. Let's just hope I get there in time.

**Okay, so I like this chappy, hope ya'll do too. Review and leave me something good!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my little lovelies! So, I started a new story that I'm co-authoring with cramer-girl-09. It's doing okay for a beginner with only two chapters, but help us out and go read it and review plz!!!! And enjoy this installment!!!**

**P.S. – even though I've never done this, the whole story's (mostly this chapter and a few others) song is 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's. **

**Disclaimer: to my disappointment, I own nothing. **

BPOV

My father drove me the three hours to the Seattle Airport. I told him that I would be fine with taking a small Port Angeles plane, but he insisted. Some crap about getting more time with his 'little girl' before she was gone. Why does fate hate me?

Once outside security, Charlie hugged me goodbye and told me to call him as soon as I got there. I promised him I would, and with one last peck on the cheek, I headed off.

I sat down in the hard blue chairs lined up back to back in rows throughout the gate. It was still 45 minutes till me flight. I was travelling on a smaller airline, so I would have to walk out the gate, out onto the concrete and climb up a metal ramp to get in the plane. Yippy.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, trying not to think. But, as though his face was engraved onto the inside of my eyelids, I saw him. Just as clearly as if he had been standing in front of me. I saw the tousled bronze hair, those vibrant green eyes, the freckle on the fold of his ear…..the little scar above his eyebrow. I was a lost cause.

But hey, I could get over it right? I mean, what else can I really hope for that's not impossible?

*$*$*$*$*$*$

EPOV

I swerved into the small Port Angeles Airport; getting the closest spot I could near the doors.

A middle aged flight attendant was waiting on the sidewalk just by the doors to greet me. I had called my father and asked him to get our private jet ready as soon as possible.

I jogged up to the woman.

"Are you Edward Masen?" she asked me.

And after I showed her my ID, she led me through the airport to my family's small jet.

"Hey, Edward, my man! How's it goin'?" Artie, our pilot asked me, turning around in his seat in the cockpit to look at me.

"Good. Now, how long is it going to take to get to Seattle?" I asked.

I had called the airport ahead of time. The next flight to leave for Massachusetts leaved in 45 minutes. It was the only one going out today.

"Oh, 'bout an hour," he said, giving me a smile, oblivious to my anxiousness.

"If you can get me there in less than 45 minutes, I'll pay you double," I bribed him.

"You got it!"

I sat down in the soft leather chair and buckled my seatbelt.

When we were about ten minutes in the air, a flight attendant in what looked like her early twenties leaned over my seat. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top and her breast peeked out over the hem.

"Would you like anything, Mr. Masen?" she asked giving me a look. She didn't mean just food or beverages.

A couple months ago, I would have gone into the small bathroom with her and probably screwed the hell out of her. But I couldn't imagine doing that now. In truth, I hadn't gone on a date, kissed, or been with another girl since Bella.

I didn't want to be with another girl like that, not if it wasn't her.

I shifted uncomfortable, but in an unmistakable gesture of dismissal when I said, "No, thank you," in a disinterested tone.

She clearly took the hint, seeing as she gave a prissy little huff and strutted off to the back cabin.

I had a plan. If Bella's flight has already left when I get there, I'll take the jet to Massachusetts.

And, counting on fate to be on my side today, I hoped I got there before she left.

$*$*$*$*$*$*

As we were descending into the Seattle airport, I could see, as when we got close enough, I long line of people waiting to get onto a smallish plane.

When the jet rolled by the plane after it landed, I felt my heart leap. Bella was standing in the back of the line, behind an old couple.

We kept rolling by. We stopped four empty gates away and I was already at the jet's door.

As soon as they opened and the stairs extended, I flew down them, running as hard as I can ever remember. I could hear the jet's crew yelling behind me, asking me what I was doing.

But since my father was a large contributor to the airport and his company made the engines for most planes, I had an all access pass.

**(A/N: okay, so I know it wouldn't really work out like that, and there would be those guys in orange vests there to stop him, but guess what? All that doesn't matter and those guys can't stop him in this story.)**

I could see her now, and she was three people away from boarding the plane.

I started calling out her name, but she didn't hear me.

A ring of security guards and men in orange vests were forming a barricade when I reached the aircraft. I was still calling to her, and this time she heard me. Her eyes got very big and her mouth dropped open in astonishment. She stopped, not moving up onto the ramp.

The men held up their arms, shaking their heads.

I showed them my pass, hanging around my neck. (Lucky I grabbed it from my glove compartment.)

After looking at it, and exchanging glances, they dropped their arms.

I rushed forward, running until I was right in front of her.

The surprise had left her face and now she was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. It looked like hope.

And all the things I had planned to say, all the things I had wanted to say to her got stuck in my throat.

It wasn't because I had changed my mind or forgotten what I was going to say or anything like that. For no reason at all, right at the worst moment for this, I couldn't speak.

So I just looked at her, hoping she could read in my eyes everything I wanted to say.

How sorry I was, how it had made me sick to play her, how I had selfishly enjoyed it because I was with her, how much I wish I was never so goddamned stupid. That I loved her.

She had dropped her eyes to the ground, waiting for me to say something. But when it was evident that I wasn't going to, she looked up, submerging me in her brown eyes.

BPOV

I stared down at the ground, waiting for him to speak. If he came here to tell me goodbye, then damn skippy, I swear to God I was going to put him in the hospital.

But if he didn't, and he told me he wanted to be with me, then, well I don't know.

He'd have to say the right thing, and even if I forgave him, I didn't want to spend the next 8 months doing nothing in Forks. But how could I leave him behind if he cared about me?

I looked up into his eyes, and was overcome by the raw emotion in them. His eyes put into words what he could clearly not say.

So I took a deep breath, and prepared to give him and answer to what he had nonverbally said.

_To be continued….in the next chapter….._

**Dammit I am evil!!!! Okay, so leave me some reviews please! And the next chapter will be up tomorrow….hopefully!!! Okay, it most likely will be. But be prepared, it might not be very long.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. So, I know I said that I was going to update the next day, but we moved and I had to unpack, and it took a while. **

**And, if any of you happened to catch that Bella got a Brown scholarship when she was trying for and NYU one, ignore it. I forgot about it when I wrote the chapter, so pretend like it's not there, okay?**

**And like I warned you, this chappy is short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

BPOV

_Right where we left off…_

_So I took a deep breath, and prepared to give him and answer to what he had nonverbally said._

His vivacious emerald eyes were full of uncertainty and hope, and seeking forgiveness.

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes.

"What took you so long?" I said quietly.

He smiled widely, looping his arms around my waist and pulling my lips against his.

Of course I forgave him. I could tell how sorry he was, and well, I loved him. Forgive and forget.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

_Three months later…_

I stood up from my seat in the lecture hall in Professor Westell's class, slinging my book bag over my shoulder.

Out the door, I was bathed in sunlight that probably should feel warm, but due to the 45 degree weather, it didn't.

I walked across Brown campus, pulling out my cell phone. I had a new message.

_Miss u._

I smiled, and quickly typed a reply.

_Miss u 2._

And I hit send.

Almost instantly, I got a reply back.

_Love u. Call u l8r?_

Due to the time difference between coast to coast, he was still in class. And apparently texting in class.

_Definitely, gtg, bye. Luv u2._

I pocketed my phone, remembering two weekends ago, when Edward came to visit.

I went to Brown, just as I planned to do. But I couldn't leave Edward behind.

We'd been going at this long distance relationship for a while now. He came to visit of course, every two weeks.

And while I got a job at a campus coffee house here, he was looking into applications for Brown, and colleges near here.

For now though, I was on my own. But that was okay. Because in truth, I was never alone, not really.

_**Fin**_

**And, as some of you may have guessed, this is the last chapter. So make it memorable for me by reviewing a lot please?**

**It feels so weird to end this story. So, here are my famous 'last words' to put the cherry on this effin cake: **

_Adios, amigos._


End file.
